


The Spy I Married

by ThatOCLady



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Humour, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOCLady/pseuds/ThatOCLady
Summary: A collection of one-shots about our warior Queen Kenna and the spymaster who loved her.





	1. Chapter 1

Her body felt strangely paralysed. Her limbs were tired, sore even. The cool, crisp air of Stormholt breezed by. The aroma of fresh grass was beneath and around her. Looking up, she saw a hazy blue sky covering the whole of her kingdom. Her hands bristled the grass she lay upon. Kenna was convinced she could stay there forever.   
But what of her legs? Why couldn't she move them? And her back - it felt rigid as a rock.   
Slowly, a pair of hands encircled her feet. Long thick fingers roved across her ankles, while thumbs pressed into the arches of her feet.   
"Hm"   
Kenna relaxed. She hummed as her feet were massaged. And then her legs.   
The skilled hands expertly stroked her calves, applying enough pressure to dissolve her pain.   
"Oh", she sighed.   
Hands reached her thighs. When they slid down, dragging their fingers insistently across her aching form, she leaned her head back further and closed her eyes.   
"You are so precious"   
Her eyes drifted open upon hearing the heavenly voice. It was silk against her ears.   
"Rest, Queen of Stormholt. You deserve this"   
It was a god. The one they called Dueseros.   
Legends termed him a seducer of women folk. They said he came to you at night and whispered sweet-nothings until you surrendered into his arms. He would promise you pleasure so divine, that no mere human could ever satisfy you after. The catch was his visage. If you kept your eyes closed, let him pleasure you and leave, you would find love and contentment. But if you couldn't resist taking a peek at him, you would be doomed. Lovestruck by his beauty, you would perish day by day until death, longing for him to touch you again one last time.   
"Keep your eyes closed. Let me take care of you"   
His voice, his hands, his presence - Kenna felt herself sinking deeper. She whispered with her eyes closed,   
"Make love to me"   
The hands kept moving. The god-voice spoke,   
"You wish me to?"   
"Yes"   
"I can't"   
Kenna grew afraid. Her brows furrowed. He spoke,   
"You need to rest"   
"No", she whined, "Take me. I want you"   
"Kenna..."   
She would convince him. How could he just leave without doing what he was meant to?   
"Touch...", she began to say.   
The hands left her form. In a panic, Kenna awoke with a scream and sat up.   
  
"Kenna?"   
Her breath came back to her in long gasps, making her chest heave. She looked around for him, but found herself in the room at Stormholt castle. The fire in the hearth was crackling. By its light, she saw the figure sitting on her bed. Dark hair, the scars on the chest, an erotic mouth and those loving eyes. She couldn’t help but smile.   
"Kenna, love, it was just a dream", he touched her face, "You're awake now. You're here"   
Her eyes brimmed with affectionate tears on seeing him.   
"Raydan", she sighed happily.   
He was upon her in an instant. Checking her forehead for temperature, holding her face to peer into her eyes.   
"Val didn't make you drink skullcracker ale again, did she?", he asked.   
Kenna said, smiling,   
"I dreamed of you"   
Raydan's face relaxed at her words. He smiled,   
"That explains the shriek then"   
Kenna laughed,   
"You were a god"   
"Peculiar. One minute I'm your pretend 'slave' who is massaging you, and now I am a god?"   
Her recollection was a blur. It dawned upon her at a snail's pace. Pulling Raydan into her room, tearing apart his tunic, pinning him down on her bed, him denying her because she was intoxicated, something about making him "serve his Queen".   
"Oh no", she remembered.   
She had been so drunk and tired, she had fallen asleep while he massaged her.   
"I am terribly sorry"   
Raydan held her as she embraced him. His hand passed along her back, making her cling to him with all her might.   
"It's quite alright. Tell me, love", he asked, "What did we do in this dream of yours?"   
She lied, wanting to arouse him,   
"Wicked things"   
Raydan's hands lingered upon her. He whispered in her ear,   
"How wicked?"   
"Scandalously wicked", she grinned.   
He held her away from him, his hands on her arms. Kenna leaned forward to kiss his lips.   
"No, Kenna. You're quite drunk. It would be wrong"   
Craving his lips upon hers, she pouted,   
"Then let's do something wrong. Take me!"   
Raydan tried to lay her down. Kenna threatened him,   
"Ravish me before I unsheath my sword upon you, Spymaster"   
He chuckled, lowering his head. When he looked back at her again, Raydan lovingly tucked her hair behind her ear.   
"If loving you was wrong, my Queen, I would still do it everyday. But not in this manner"   
Kenna gave up when he kissed her forehead and drew the quilt upon her. She turned to him when he lay down beside her. His lips on her forehead were supremely sweet.   
"Sleep well, my love"   
"You too, my King"


	2. Chapter 2

You watch me from the bed, with all the world's love in your eyes. Often I shy away from that look of yours, it is still quite the idea that you would have fallen for me so. But tonight, I return that loving gaze and approach the bed with my hands behind my back.   
"What does my ever mysterious love have planned for me tonight?"   
If you only knew. However, where's the fun in that?   
I stop by the bed and show you the Aurelian silk scarf in my hand. You blush, smiling so slightly.   
"You never tire of this, do you?"   
Ah, so you remember the night we spent in your battle tent. I lean forward and lay a kiss on your brow.   
"This", I say, "is not to cover your eyes"   
"Oh?"   
I trail my finger across your lips. Gods, I love your lips.   
"This is to prevent you from screaming my name and awaking the whole castle"   
You raise a brow,   
"You are rather certain that I will scream"   
Oh my precious Queen. I smirk,   
"That you will"

You sigh and moan as I lavish your beautiful form with caresses. The scars on your shoulders, the curve of your breasts, the strength in your arms, your slender legs, and your sweet, sweet core - how did I ever get so lucky, Kenna?   
"Raydan", you exclaim, tugging at my hair.   
I am aware of my hair gliding against your thighs, as my head moves between them. And I’m aware of your desperation when you keep grinding against my mouth.   
"No! Don't stop!", you whine.   
Fighting to keep the grin off my face, I rise and look into your eyes. Are you aware, you look absolutely irresistible when you become impatient while aroused? It takes all of my strength to not grab and thrust into you like a madman. I love you, my warrior queen. And I intend to show you all the ways in which I do.   
"On your knees, Kenna of Stormholt", I command.   
Your cheeks flush, nearly red, as you obey.   
"No. Turn your back to me, and sit while on your knees"   
You do so, but begin to ask,   
"But Raydan..."   
 _Spank._  
You gasp aloud and clutch the bedstead with both hands. Immediately, I'm tempted to soothe your beautiful behind which I just spanked. It turns an erotic shade of red, and I can feel myself growing harder.   
"It's Master to you", I say against your ear.   
You nod,   
"M-master"   
"Good"   
Kneeling behind you the way you are, I let my hands pass along your sides. I draw a deep breath when they seize your breasts. Do you like that, when I hold your breasts and squeeze them so?   
"Oh!", you gasp.   
"Silence"   
You keep quiet, relaxing a little as I massage your derriere. My hands slip down towards your thighs and between them. My fingers are coated in your delectable nectar instantly.   
"You are ready for me, aren't you?"   
"Yes", you admit.   
Now this. I wrap the silk scarf across your abdomen, holding it on both ends from behind. And I glide it upwards, past your breasts, your throat, and hold it tight against your mouth. I relax the hold a little to hear your answer.   
"What will my wench do when she wishes me to stop?"   
You mumble,   
"Tap your arm"   
"Excellent", I kiss your neck.   
I gag you with a tight knot. You look ravishing from behind, my love, nude as you are.

With a quiet upwards thrust, I enter you. You tremble at it, but keep your cry in control. I hold your waist and move.   
Oh Kenna, it's heaven. If you only knew how good it feels to be inside you. Your warm, velvety insides enveloping my rigid stiffness. I move slowly at first, enjoying the feel of you around me.   
"Mm"   
And it begins.   
I move just a little deeper and you tense. My hands are on your waist as you hang your head. Maybe some more...   
"Mmm!", you moan.   
Harder does it. I well near slam myself into you from behind.   
"Mmpff!"   
Your body begins to shake as I pound into you faster and deeper. You lay your head against the bedstead and let out smothered cries of desire. Gods, you are exquisite.   
"Nnhh", I groan.   
Your legs are shaking too now as I grab both your breasts and keep thrusting. My hands tweak them and you throw your head back to shout.   
"Do you want a release?", I gasp, moving faster behind you.   
You rapidly nod your head, stifling another cry.   
"Say please"   
What comes out against the scarf is an incoherent mumble. I slap your behind again, pounding into you still.   
"Louder"   
"Pmeeep!"   
We are close. So close.   
With one final brutal thrust, I pull down the gag and the world explodes. You shriek and scream my name, trembling all over until I have to hold your hips steady. I shudder and find release inside of you. You arch your back and whimper.   
"Oh. Oh. Oh"   
I struggle to catch my breath, staying inside of you 'til I'm spent. You are still moaning when I let go off you.   
"My gods", I sigh and fall limp on the bed.   
You fall right on top of me.

This is where we will always arrive, my love. Your dreamy eyes looking into mine, and your head resting on my beating heart. I rifle my fingers through the slight tangles in your hair.   
"Well?", you ask.   
"Well"   
"What do you have to say for yourself?"   
I smile,   
"Not a word"   
"Let's see how good you are when bound", you sit up.   
"Kenna?"   
You pull my wrists together and tie them to the bedpost. There's devilry in your smile as you pull the sheets off my hips and say,   
"Now we shall see who is the screamer"


	3. Chapter 3

Her skin. How could someone so tough be so soft?   
"Mm", she moans in her sleep.   
Raydan continues to trace her bare shoulders with his fingers. He drifts them along one of her numerous scars, perceiving the slightly coarse skin there. If it were up to him, he would have made sure she never bruised. But his lady was a fighter. And the world needed her. Never had Kenna fought for the sake of nothing. Every scar she had was earned as a memento of her values and strength.

Filled with even more love for her, Raydan pressed a kiss on to her naked skin. It smelled of lye (from the soap they had shared in the bath before going to bed) and fresh sheets. There was a sheen of sweat on the nape of her neck which Raydan readily licked.   
"Raydan...", she turned to him.   
This. The sight of her eyes opening to reveal their ebony beauty, that curve of her lazy smile as she awoke - what had he, Raydan the Ratter, the Assassin, the Murderer, done to deserve this?   
"Is this any way to wake your wife?", Kenna beamed at him.   
Raydan toyed with the edge of the blanket covering her chest and form. He teased,   
"What would you suggest?"   
"Well...", Kenna grinned, "How you usually wake me up is nothing to complain about. But considering all we did last night, I wouldn't put that kind of stress on your neck so soon"   
"There is no stress. Your majesty unravels after 4 to 5 minutes at most"   
"Oh, rather cheeky, aren't we?"   
Kissing the eyebrow she had just raised, Raydan's hand settles on her heart. He moves it downwards and sure enough, his wife's breasts are all attention now.   
"How do you do this to me?", she sighs.   
"What?", he asks, looking as innocent as can be.   
"Arouse me by doing so less"   
"Or maybe you're aroused too easily"   
"So your hand kneading me right now does not contribute to that?"   
Giving her a guilty smile, Raydan gently glides down the blanket. He can feel a familiar stirring within him at the sight revealed. And Kenna feels it too.   
She sounds scandalized,   
"My love... we did it just hours ago"   
"There are no rules as to how many times I can make love to my wife"   
Kenna takes his hands into hers and intertwines their fingers.   
"If you could, you would have me lying in bed with you all day"   
"In the bed. In the bath. On the floor"   
He smiles on hearing her laugh. That carefree, boisterous laugh.   
"You weren't always so eager to jump me before we got married", she bites her lip.   
Raydan soothes that bite with a kiss.   
"We were fighting a war", he says, his face right above hers, "I had quite a few things to do than imagine you lying naked next to an array of sliced fruit"   
He revels in her laugh again. He takes in the playful tone of her voice.   
"Is that right? You expect me to believe you seldom thought of me that way?"   
"If I may be honest", he says, "Most nights and days, it was all I could think of. When I was imprisoned at Ducitora, the one hope that kept the fight within me alive was to touch you again. Those brutes had my hands shackled. So it was a painful night"   
"You're quite shameless", Kenna chided him.   
"Which one of us is naked at the moment?"   
Kenna smiles and tries to push him off her but he keeps holding her hands, and pins them down at her sides. He watches dreamily the colour rising in her cheeks.   
"You amaze me. How can you want me just as badly after all these years?"   
Raydan caresses her cheek,   
"Because I love you. And I love the smile you smile when I'm about to touch you. And I love the way you say my name"   
He hardens more at the low, deep tone of her voice.   
"What way is that?"   
Raydan brushes her hair off her forehead,   
"Like a plea, a sigh..."   
He trails his finger over her lips,   
"...a prayer, a cry - all at once"   
As he buries his face in the crook of her neck, his hand slides downwards from her heaving chest. Raydan places it between her thighs. Kenna's eyes are filled with equal passion when he looks into them.   
"I want to hear it again", he whispers, "May I?"   
She closes her eyes in pleasure when his hand begins to move. Her voice is barely audible.   
"Yes"

He would love her. He would love her till the day he died. She was the liberator of his people, the mother of his children, and the queen of his heart. And when death did come upon him, he would surrender, if only to hear that honeyed voice one last time.   
"Raydan!" 


	4. Chapter 4

You sit on the doorstep and watch. Flowers are in full bloom. The sunshine is warm upon green grass. Birds chirp pleasantly and the wind carries their music to your ears. You're in the middle of beautiful scenery, and yet you won’t look at any of it. You watch your youngest pick another flower from the bushes. He rushes with it towards his father, who is sitting on the grass like an ascetic. Your son hands over the flower to his sister. She holds strands of her father's hair, and tucks the flower in the knot she calls a "bwaid". Raydan neither flinches nor complains. He sits with a book and your middle child on his lap. You can see his lips moving as he reads to her, with his finger on the page. You can almost hear his soft voice, bringing to life the story he is reading aloud.   
"Mum-mum!"   
Your toddler giggles and begins waddling over to you.   
"Come!", you grin and spread your arms to him.   
He keeps his eyes on your face, almost getting off-balance over a stone, but makes it to you. Upon reaching, he confidently throws himself into you.   
"Mum!", he looks up and grins again.   
"My darling!"   
You take him into your arms and smother him with kisses. He roars with infant laughter as you nuzzle his chubby cheek.   
"Mwah!", you kiss his portly belly.   
He gives a high-pitched laugh only babies are capable of. You do it over and over again to make him laugh.   
"I want kisses too!", your eldest comes bounding towards you.   
She throws her arms around your neck. You laugh and kiss her cheek pressed against your face.   
"My sweet, sweet child", you say to her.   
A pair of small arms goes around your knees, and you look down to find your other daughter smiling shyly at you. You pull her onto your lap next to your son, and kiss her head. You're smiling so wide it's starting to hurt your cheeks. In the distance, you find your husband sitting in the same position, but looking at you. He gives you a small smile. You gesture at your children and shrug.

Leaving the children in their father's care, you walk back into your room on important business. The letter that just arrived is spread on the table. You pore through every single line, your hands on both sides of it.   
Gasping in surprise upon feeling someone kiss your neck, you almost turn but realize who it is. Raydan's hands glide over your arms and his fingers entwine with yours on the table. You smile as he pecks your jaw, his beard grazing the side of your neck.   
"Come play with us", he whispers.   
You sigh,   
"I wish I could. I have to craft a reply to this letter at earliest"   
"It cannot wait?"   
"No. The messenger is standing by. Sorry, my love"   
"Don't be"   
You wait a moment for him to leave. But he doesn't.   
"What is it?", you ask.   
"Nothing"   
"Don't you have to go play?"   
"I do"   
You grin and shake your head, trying to read the letter again. Raydan tightens his grip on your hands. You find yourself leaning forward due to the pressure but with your rear still against his pelvis. With your hands pinned to the table, he presses into your back. The letter is the last thing on your mind as he says,   
"Once the children are asleep, I'll be waiting for you"   
You groan as he gently bites your neck before letting go. His footsteps can't  be heard but you know he is gone. 

* * *

When night falls, you have been working hard all day, unable to think of anything but. You make your way to the nursery. Their faces glowing under the chandelier's candlelight, you watch your little angels fast asleep. The nurse informs you that their father went away a while ago after making sure they were asleep. You lay the gentlest of kisses on each of your children's heads, wish the nurse a good night, and almost sprint out of there towards your bedchamber a few feet away.

Throwing open the doors to your bedchamber, you find the fireplace aglow. Yours eyes scan the room for your husband and your hands bolt the doors from within.   
"Raydan?"   
You walk to the bed, lift the canopy aside, but he is not there. You look around the room again. Your sexual frustration takes the form of a pout.   
"Where are you?"   
"Right by your side, my love"   
You turn left, where the sound came from and throw your arms around him. Raydan lifts you and you coil your legs around his waist. He puts one knee on the bed, then another.   
"How can you hide within plain sight?", you ask.   
"One of my many talents"   
"Many?", you tease him, "I'm yet to see any of those"   
He smirks,   
"Spread your legs and you just might"   
Your eyes go wide but you can't help smiling,   
"Raydan!"   
He throws you down on the bed and tugs at your clothes. You breathe easy and watch him undressing you. He can be as gentle as a deer.   
"Hey...", you blush.   
His hand passes along your bare thigh, right down to your toes. You're still in your camisole when Raydan lifts your foot to his mouth, and nibbles on your toe. You try not to squeal but he smiles at you anyway and sucks the little toes into his wonderful mouth.   
"Mm... kiss me", you command, curling your toes and biting your lip.   
He lets go off your feet and crawls on top of you. The light from the fireplace reflects in his dark eyes. You begin to pull at his clothes, a little desperate. Raydan chuckles and helps you take them off.   
"Happy?", he asks.   
You pass your hand along the scars on his chest.   
"Not yet"   
Pulling him down with your weight, you straddle his hips. Raydan watches you with an amused look. His eyes stray to your lips as you lick them and kiss his chest. You glide open-mouthed kisses along the length of his scars, like you have done so many times before.   
"Nngh", he moans, when you lick his muscled abdomen.   
"Ticklish, aren't we?", you tease.   
You yelp a little as Raydan pulls you to him. His mouth presses against yours, his tongue probing.   
You are no match for your husband's kissing prowess. With his one hand in your hair, he licks and sucks on your lips. You moan into his mouth and wince when he bites your lower lip. Just as soon, he soothes the bite with his tongue. His kisses are thorough and passionate enough to make goosebumps rise all over your skin.   
"Mmm...", you moan.   
He keeps kissing you, drawing your lips into his mouth 'til they hurt. You try to move, as your breasts hurt, pressing into his hard chest for so long. But Raydan keeps you in place, pulling at your hair a little. You moan in vain against his mouth as he devours yours.   
When he lets you go so you may catch your breath, you're embarrassed to find a trickle of saliva running out of your mouth. You wipe it with the back of your hand.   
"Ah", you gasp.   
Raydan's hand is between your thighs. He rubs your own wetness into your skin, saying,   
"You didn't have to spread your legs to experience my talent after all"   
"You're a cad", you huff.   
He sits up straight in bed, with you still straddling him. His hands are on your waist as he looks up at you. You wait for him to speak, to touch you more. But he simply leans his chin against your chest. His hands move in small circles on your back. You bite your swollen lip when he asks,   
"May I?"   
"You must"   
Raydan pulls you closer and you descend upon him. Both your bodies tense at the initial contact. He's burning hot and so are you.   
"My love...", you sigh.   
Before you can move your hips, Raydan grabs them and does the work for you.   
"Aaah!", you exclaim in pleasure.   
Wet as you are, he moves inside you with ease. His hold on your hips is gentle but he pulls you down on him eagerly. You can see the hunger in his eyes as you move up and down.   
"Raydan...", you whisper.   
Your nipples harden due to the inescapable pleasure. Your husband deftly puts his mouth on one.   
"Oh!"   
You throw your head back as he sucks on your breasts. It's getting too much now - his mouth on your breast, the insistent thrusts of his hips against yours.   
"Raydan...", you shut your eyes and moan.   
With one hand, he pushes your breasts together as close as can be, and sucks on your sweet nipples at once.   
"Oonnh!", you mewl.   
Your breasts hit the roof of his mouth everytime you move up, and his teeth when you move down. Raydan increases his pace. You can feel him touching deep, deep inside you.   
"I... I'm... aaaaah!"   
You squirm and arch your back as you come. The pleasure pounds between your legs like a heartbeat. Your eyes are rolling into the back of your head, when Raydan flips you down on the bed.

He drapes your leg over his shoulder and enters you again. You cry out in pain and pleasure. Now his thrusts are desperate and rough. You're so tender at the moment, your mind grows hazy with the sensations. Your legs are shaking as Raydan is pounding into you like a beast. You shudder and scream. He covers your mouth with his hand to smother your cries, and keeps thrusting into you. The pleasure is intense.   
"Hush", he whispers into your ear, grinding his hips against yours.   
"Mmmmm!", you cry into his hand.   
With a grunt, Raydan shivers against you and stops. He pants noiselessly on top of you. You unravel with another wave of pleasure. You're dripping onto the bed, but are too far gone to move. It's as if a weight lies all over you, forcing you to stay still as jolts of primal delight shoot down every nerve of yours.   
"I apologize", Raydan breathes and looks up at you, "But you might have awoken the children"   
You look at his handsome face through dropping eyelids. You wish to kiss him but you can barely move. Raydan caresses your face, with a smile on his lips,   
"Too stunned to speak?"   
You wheeze out the words with much effort,   
"Pride... goeth before the fall"   
He breaks into a rare grin,   
"I love you, Kenna"   
You smile and close your eyes, sated,   
"And I love you, my King" 


End file.
